All I Ever Wanted
by Solace in the Chaos
Summary: Character Death, one shot.  Most angst I've ever written in a fic...which isn't saying a lot...but if you wish to read then go ahead. Yay. Rated T for mild swearing.


She watched as Sakura and Naruto danced. A spark of jealousy burst into flame in her heart. She wanted so badly to have his arms wrapped around her; to have his full attention. Just one dance...was it so much to ask?

Sasuke nudged her; bringing her attention to him. He motioned for her to start. She stretched her ankles again and then walked over to the bar. Her new pointe shoes had to be broken in, and Hinata wasn't too impressed about it. She had been forced to get a new pair by Sasuke; she had nearly broken an ankle when her block had broken during a pirouette. The only reason why she didn't want to get a new pair was because they were the ones that Naruto had given her.

She fell into character. It was always this way with Sasuke; he would fall into a character who could show emotion, it felt so empty. Their technique was perfect, everything was always correct and in align; it was _too_ perfect. This was one of the reasons why she wanted to dance with Naruto, to know what it was like to feel free, open; she had never felt passion before. She went to the bar and stretched out a slender leg onto the long bar. She pressed down so that she was in the splits. Same to the other side. Then the normal plies, rises, releves. When the shoes seemed to be slightly better she waited for Sasuke to finish his warm up on the other side of the room.

Practice had ended late, Sasuke had made her go home after four hours of practice; and she was exhausted. She went home put her stuff down, looked at her phone and went to bed.

The next morning Hinata rushed into the building hoping that Sasuke would already be there. Except she heard no one. She glanced into each of the rooms and when she came to Naruto's and Sakura's she saw something beautiful. Naruto was there. He had his earphones in and was concentrating on the complicated movements. It was indescribable. Concentration etched onto his tanned face, making him seem much older than his 26 years. She watched him for few minutes, which seemed like hours, before dazedly making her way to her room. What would he think if he had seen her watching him? She squirmed, uncomfortable with the idea.

-O Time Skip (seven months) O-

She glanced over the edge and onto the busy street below. People going on without a care in the world, driving in their little cars, walking along the street. Oblivious to the agony she was in. All she had ever wanted was Naruto to notice her, to hold her. Even if it was for one night. What did she get? Humiliation. Pain. A feeling of worthlessness fell over her.

Flash back~

Hinata and Sasuke had placed first and Naruto and Sakura got fourth. As a celebration they had decided to go to a club that was very popular. Hinata had taken extensive measures to make sure that she looked good. The fishnet stockings itched slightly and the grey pleated skirt was far too short. The clingy top was far too tight and it made her bust line look much larger than her normal clothes would have. For Naruto though? Anything. Her hair was in a messy bun at the crown of her head and her bangs were down framing her face. She sat on the bed and sighed. Could she really go through with this? She didn't have time to back out of it though, as Sasuke knocked on the door. She mumbled a come in and grabbed her electric blue stilettos and put them on. A little unrealistic for dancing, but she wasn't planning on staying long. Sasuke took one look at her, then blinked, then looked again. He glanced outside of the door to make sure that he had the right door, although he already knew that he did. He didn't question her and instead motioned for her to hurry up. She locked that door and walked swiftly to catch up to him.

They arrived at the club at around midnight, and the place was as lively as ever. As soon as she walked in she knew that it wasn't the right place for her. The base vibrated through her entire being, her ears crying for relief. She ignored her body's obvious unease and perched herself on the edge of a stool at the bar. She didn't feel like drinking, but she knew that if she was going to make it longer than half an hour she would have to loosen up a bit. The only way she was going to do that was by drinking, in regulated amounts. Just enough to keep her a tad tipsy and not to the point of being drunk. She motioned the bar tender over. After a few drinks she felt pleasantly buzzed. She frowned as she saw Naruto and Sakura dancing off to the side, far to close to be "just friends". She ordered the second strongest concoction that the bartender could make up before slumping over the counter.

She walked, albeit tipsily, over to Naruto and Sakura. It almost made her gag how enveloped they seemed in each other. She tapped Naruto's shoulder once and waited for a response. He turned and looked her up and down. She inwardly glowed. She gently tugged on his shirt sleeve asking to talk to him for a second. He told Sakura and came along. They stopped near a corner that had small chairs and booths. She slid into one and motioned for him to sit beside. After a minute of the normal polite questions Naruto was starting to notice how out of it she seemed. It was only after she leaned in to rub herself on his arm, did he realize _how_ out of it she was. He gently pushed her back and looked her in the eye. He explained to her how she deserved better, and how she didn't want this, and how he had Sakura. Through her clouded mind she recognized the rejection. The pain was almost too much to bear. She nodded once and slipped out on the other side.

The next thing she knew was being on the dance floor; dancing with some random blonde guy. It didn't seem like it was all happening. The colours and sounds all meshed together into one. She remember some guy grabbing her in all the wrong places, but she didn't even care anymore. She remember willingly going with him to his car; warning bells should have been on an excruciating level. But she let herself be tugged into his typical sports car. His cold mouth latched onto hers and his tongue tasted of alcohol. He started to push her shirt up, which startled her out of her stupor and pushed him off and got out of the vehicle faster than you would expect of any drunk person. Feeling confused and rejected she grabbed a taxi and headed to her apartment.

End of Flashback~

Could things be fixed? Yes. Did she want to go through the pain of trying to fix things? No. Would anybody care if she did this? Probably not. All of the moments, the achievments. They all meant nothing. What would one gold medal represent in the whole of eternity? Nothing. She was nothing, and worthless human being, with nothing to lose or give. She looked over the edge with a new determination. The wind had cleared her thoughts to the point where she no longer felt that she couldn't think. This was her decision, selfish or not, who really gave a damn? No one, that was why she was doing this. With a look of determination she let herself fall forward and into the air. She closed her eyes tight as the cold wind blew her hair out of the bun so that it swirled around her head like a dark halo. The image of Naruto came into her mind, his face tight with concentration, or full of love when he looked at Sakura. The moments that she spent with Sasuke, the only person who her saw half of what she truly was. Never to reach full potential. She opened her eyes, to see her fate, but the only image that she saw was Naruto. Pure love filled her eyes as they overflowed with tears of regret and pain. That was all the time she had, before the lethal hit against the pavement. She embraced the darkness with open arms, glad to be rid of her painful hell.


End file.
